


A New Life For.... Love?

by KaiFaustus



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiFaustus/pseuds/KaiFaustus
Summary: This story takes place in 21st century England. I do not own the characters except for my original characters and this story.This is a Sebastian x Claude (SebaClaude) fan fiction.  =}





	1. Long cold lonely winters

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story a long time ago. So I decided to pick it up again. =}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the Raven demon's thoughts.

Sebastian was sitting on his sofa looking out of his apartment window watching the raindrops fall. It was starting to become winter again and he knew that he would start to feel lonely soon. He hated the Autumn and winter months and the cold that came with it.

 

By Christmas he could almost not stand it. It wasn't that he particularly hated those seasons.. it was more when he saw everyone cuddled together outside walking down the streets in a loving relationship. Sebastian hated that.

 

He knew he shouldn't hate seeing couples in love but he wondered why that wasn't him. Why wasn't he in a faithful loving relationship? He sighed. Sebastian wasn't alone he knew that. 

 

He was grateful for his friends and the people that knew him. He had a contented life despite being a demon. He would probably have gone home if the gates of hell weren't sealed. And he couldn't go up "there" ..he shivered he missed his old life but he knew he couldn't go back.

 

He was after all banished from that place. He sometimes felt an ache where those beautiful white feathers used to grow out from. Now all he had were black raven feathers. He sighed once more. He knew that was the past and he shouldn't sit in self pity, since he had a nice apartment, a nice car and a good job. 

 

He kept in his thoughts for a little while longer before someone was waving their hand in front of him telling him to snap out of it. Reality came crashing back down to him like an avalanche. Dammit he thought of snow again.


	2. Chapter 2: First impressions count

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Sebastian's line of work first impressions are a game changer so to speak.   
> You learn Sebastian's job and his daily duties, and some new characters are introduced into this story! =}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is finally written! =O I started some other stories and basically left this one to the wind. My apologies! However I'm back to writing this story again and excited to write it! =}

Ciel saw Sebastian staring out of their apartment window again. He looked deep in thought and sad.. Again. 

 

The blue haired 20 year old decided to try to snap the older man out of his thoughts. He walked over to Sebastian without being noticed which was weird because he always noticed Ciel. Once near Sebastian he started waving his hand in front of the raven haired man. “Hello?? Sebastian. Snap out of it.” 

 

The older man’s face scrunched up slightly in annoyance. “Yes. What is it?” He replied with slight annoyance in his voice. “You were looking outside the window again seemingly staring at nothing. Is everything ok?” The younger man asked with concern. 

 

“I’m fine.” Sebastian replied. “Just overthinking things again.” Ciel wasn’t convinced so he stared at Sebastian. “I’m fine Ciel. I never lie to you remember?” Sebastian was a bit lonely but he wouldn’t say he hated his life. Like he remembered before his life was not the worst. Ciel just shrugged and went back to his room. He had University work to do anyhow. 

 

Sebastian looked at the time. He would have to go to work soon. He worked at a high class restaurant in the center of London. He did all sorts of jobs there, manage the bar, act as head waiter, and sometimes he would cook the meals for the guests. He loved his job, he really did. He met all sorts of people, elite businessmen, people who had won competitions to dine there and even celebrities. 

 

Recently the restaurant had said goodbye to a seasoned veteran. He had retired and embarked on a new adventure; travelling around the world seeking out new blends of tea. 

 

He would miss Tanaka, he was a pleasant guy to spend time with. Never once complained and had a calming aura around him. Sebastian thought that it must have been the Japanese tea that he always seemed to drink. He always had a cup of this tea near him at all times. 

 

Sebastian smiled a bit remembering those fond times. He chuckled a little as well. Still, as was life, it was ever moving and ever changing. 

 

Sebastian would be training the new head waiter today. Apparently it was the esteemed owners Nephew. Sebastian had high praise for the owner of the Restaurant, always got on well with the woman. The Restaurant was quote “the owners baby.” So Sebastian had every mind to keep the Restaurant a pleasant place for both the workers and the customers to eat and spend time there. Also since the owner couldn’t have children of her own he knew that her Nephew was like her son. In every sense but parental genes her Nephew was her Son. Sebastian had had many conversations with the owner about her Nephew and the owner always gave her Nephew the highest praise. Sebastian was quite excited to meet this guy.

 

At 7pm on the dot Sebastian was ready to open the doors to the Restaurant and start welcoming guests. The owners Nephew would be arriving at 8pm so he had a good hour to prepare himself and be able to concentrate on the Restaurant first of all. 

 

Everything worked like clockwork. Well that was until 8pm arrived and the owners Nephew hadn’t shown up yet. Sebastian wasn’t one for being late, but he tried to think rationally about it. He could have just been stuck in traffic or the tube had ran late. London was after all a very busy place even at this time in the evening. At 8:15pm Sebastian was getting twitchy. He couldn’t check outside himself as he had paperwork to do at this very moment in his office. He was after all the Manager of this place. 

 

Sebastian opened the drawer underneath his desk and pulled out a walkie talkie. He spoke into the microphone attached “Code 44, Code 44, Finnian, answer.” Code 44 meant answer now or deal with Sebastian’s wrath. 

 

Finnian was outside the Restaurant in the lobby making sure the plants were looking pristine. He was just about to cut off a dead rose petal when his intercom made him jump. “Ahh! Oh no!” He had cut off the whole rose head instead. “I hope Mister Sebastian won’t see this!!” The blonde haired young adult scrambled with his work belt and unhooked the walkie talkie “Finnian here!” 

 

Sebastian was now tapping his finger on the desk whilst overlooking some paperwork. “Be patient Sebastian.” He thought. Just then Finnian answered. “Could you check at the reception if a Claude Faustus has arrived yet.” Sebastian asked the young man. 

 

Finny was looking at the roseless stem in horror. “Uh, Yes, yes Mister Sebastian!! Right away!” The blonde put his walkie talkie back onto his belt and quickly cut the stem all the way down hoping it wouldn’t be noticeable. He put the shears back into his cupboard and hid the bin bag in there as well and then rushed down the stairs to the reception. 

 

The restaurant was situated at the top of a tall skyscraper in the center of London. It was a very elite Restaurant that only high members of society could ever see. However sometimes Competition winners could dine there and stay at the accompanying hotel. 

 

It was now approaching 9pm and Sebastian had finished up his paperwork. He was now greeting customers not showing a sign of his frustration to them. He was masterful at not allowing his personal feelings get in the way of providing the best service possible.

 

Just then Finnian ran inside. Sebastian mentally face palmed. He had told him NEVER to run into the Restaurant looking panicked. Reputations were everything at this Restaurant. Sebastian motioned him into his office. “Why didn’t you just give me the information on the walkie talkie?” Sebastian questioned as he leaned slightly on the wall. “I was! But, but I didn’t want to ruin the Restaurant’s reputation!!” Finnian said in a fluster waving his arms around. Sebastian breathed slowly and placed a hand either side of the young man’s shoulders. “It’s ok. I understand. Thank you. So what happened?” Sebastian asked trying to not look so frightening to the 22 year old. Finnian always seemed scared of Sebastian and he didn’t quite know why. He had asked the blonde quite a number of times but never received the answer as Finny would walk off and do his work. Sebastian was never one for imperfections he would have to get to the bottom of it someday. But right now his worry was Claude. 

 

“The Restaurants reception had received word that Claude had arrived. But..!” Finnian looked panicked again. Sebastian sighed and let him go. “But what..?” Sebastian questioned. “He is here but at the hotel!” Finnian explained “Why is he at the hotel but not here?” Sebastian asked the blonde with a puzzled look on his face. He knew that the owners Nephew lived with her so why would he need a hotel room?

 

Before Finnian could reply there was a confident knock at the door. Sebastian could tell Finnian was super tense. “Here” Sebastian opened his office fridge and passed the smaller man a bottle of water “You did well, take some time to chill out for a while ok?” Finnian took the water bottle and nodded a thank you with a slightly confused look on his face. 

 

Sebastian straightened his tie and cleared his throat and opened his office door. There stood a tall male who looked slightly older than Sebastian. He towered over Sebastian by 2 inches. He had dark hair and golden coloured eyes. He wore a stylish suit and wore glasses. 

 

Before Sebastian could say anything the man spoke in a soothing, sultry low voice. “I apologise for the intrusion.” The bespectacled man stated whilst looking over in Finnian’s direction, and then back to Sebastian. “I’m Claude. I apologise that I am late. However the trains ran late.” Even though annoyed Sebastian didn’t have any reason to not believe him. “I am willing to learn and stay later to make up for my lateness. I hope that will be ok?” Claude suggested as an apology. “No problem at all. Please come in.” Sebastian invited him into his office. Finnian had finished his water and threw it into the rubbish bin. As he got up to walk out the room he could sense Claude staring daggers into him. He thought Sebastian was scary, Claude was even scarier he bolted out the room. Claude smirked without Sebastian noticing him. Sebastian stared after Finnian confused but shut the door behind him anyway. 

 

Claude's training went by without a problem. Everything went smoothly and true to his word Claude made sure he learned everything. 

 

“Thank you for your help today Mr. Michaelis. I truly appreciate it. Come Monday I’ll be fully prepared as head waiter of this fine establishment.” Sebastian hated being called Mr. Michaelis, especially by the owners Nephew. It felt wrong. After all Sebastian was just a lowly employee compared to Claude. “Please, just call me Sebastian.” The raven demon suggested. Claude looked at Sebastian with a questioning look. “Are you sure? After all my Aunt told me that manners are everything.” “It’s completely fine I assure you.” Sebastian replied. “Ok then, Sebastian it is. Well then. I must be off now, thank you for your tutelage Sebastian. However I must be going. It was wonderful meeting you today and I look forward to working with you from now on.” Claude held out his hand and Sebastian shook it. “Likewise. The honour is mine.” Sebastian waved Claude off and then locked the Restaurant doors. He had some last minute paperwork to fill out along with helping to clear up the Restaurant before heading home. 

 

Claude smirked whilst walking to the adjoining hotel. He had the whole weekend to fuck around before work on Monday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, as I always say constructive criticism is always welcomed! I love to improve my writing! - Kai =}

**Author's Note:**

> I love to hear what I could improve on with my writing! I'm nowhere near a professional writer, I just like writing for fun. =}


End file.
